The 19 Years Inbetween
by shipuall
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny explore love, work, friends and the adult world. Life after the war, I have tried to be as accurate as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to J.**

The sunlight gushed through the window and straight through Harry's eyelids, causing him to groan and roll over in his bed. Unfortunately his bed had finished and he found himself on the floor, entangled in the soft sheets of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

Standing up, with his hair messier than usual and his outfit from last night still bloody and dirty, he made his way to the trunk at the end of the bed, which displayed clothes that he later found out were actually his when his eyes had adjusted to the bright morning light.

Creeping to the common room so as not to disturb anyone (which was a good idea as Ron was snoring rather obnoxiously on the sofa) he decided that he was very hungry and made his way through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

As Harry entered the hall, he was hit by a wave of despondency that he felt very guilty for. Families and friends were huddled together, some eating, some not; shrinking into themselves with sadness and regret and fear. Most of them, Harry realised, had lost someone in the battle and he couldn't shake the feeling that if he had given himself up sooner then maybe they wouldn't have died.

He took a seat at the end of the Hufflepuff table and began to eat; he hadn't had a decent meal in ages and he really did love the house-elves' cooking. Still, his sobriety remained as he thought of Tonks and Remus and Fred.

He thought of George, who had lost his twin, his companion, his colleague and his best friend. He could see some of the Weasleys sitting at the Gryffindor table. Molly had her head in her hands, shoulders shaking, with Arthur comforting her as best he could. Bill had his spoon halfway to his mouth and staring into space, looking at something Harry couldn't see. George had his head on the oak, arms crossed in front of him, breathing heavily with his plate untouched on the table next to him. Harry desperately wanted to comfort them, apologise, do anything to relieve the sorrow etched on their worn, grey faces, but he reconsidered as he wouldn't have the first clue of what to say, and they probably wanted some time as a family too.

His monotonous eating and thinking was interrupted by the arrival of Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, which Harry found odd. They exchanged quietened greetings before Ron removed himself to sit with his family. Hermione served herself some food and they sat for a while in silence, not uncomfortably but respectfully. Eventually they got up and walked towards the Grand Staircase.

However, just inside the entrance hall Harry stopped dead. Ginny was standing there, hands on hips, fire in her hazel eyes.

'Help me, Hermione!' pleaded Harry under his breath.

'No, sorry. Sometimes the strongest people in the morning are the people who cried all night.' She quoted, then tiptoed back up the stairs.

Harry turned to face the fierce redhead.

'Harry James Potter. You have a lot of explaining to do followed by a lengthy apology and only then will you have the slightest chance that I may think over the possibility of reconsidering the idea of dating you again.' Then she turned on her heel, hair swinging, and marched out the front door in the direction of the Black Lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to JKR**

Harry sprinted down the steps after Ginny, chasing her towards the Whomping Willow and the edge of the black lake. When she finally stopped under a birch tree, Harry was breathing hard. Ginny sat but he did not: he knew he had no place next to her after the past year.

'Go' pronounced the redhead, and Harry began to explain. He explained their mission, and why they had needed to break up before he left. Soon her expression began to soften, but fire still remained in her eyes. After Harry's lengthy explanation and apology, he knew it would not be so easy to earn her back.

They walked back to the castle. Harry falling slightly behind Ginny. They returned to the Great hall to find a few more people had filtered in, still with sombre expressions.

All of a sudden, a voice boomed through the walls. Several people screamed, getting flashbacks to the night before.

"Sorry to scare you all," said the voice. Harry recognised the voice as McGonagall's. "This is just to notify you all that a clean up will be held on the 9th of May, one week from today. I will also hold a meeting for all teachers and students, current or former, in the Great hall at 3 o'clock today. Thank you."

With that the message ended, and the low murmurings of conversation began again. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione were no longer there, so he returned to the Gryffindor common room to find them.

His two best friends were deep in conversation when he entered the common room. Again, they were holding hands. He sat on his favourite armchair and sunk into its familiar squashiness. Harry turned towards them and asked what was going on between them. They told him what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets and although Harry was protective of Hermione like a sister, he realised three fundamental truths at the exact same time:

1) Hermione is smart. She knows how to take care of herself and she knows what she wants

2) Ron is so kind and selfless. Hermione would be well looked after and well fed

3) They have known each other for almost seven years. They have argued plenty but they know each other so well.

And so it didn't bother Harry in the slightest. Hermione asked how it had gone with Ginny and the matter was dismissed.


End file.
